1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to an operating device which is connected to an external device, and send and receive data to and from the external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device may be connected to an external device in order to send and receive data to and from the external device. For example, a digital camera may be connected to a printer, and send image data stored in the digital camera to the printer. The digital camera detects whether a printer is connected to the digital camera before sending image data. This construction is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-221936.
However, some digital cameras have a number of connecting members. When such digital cameras are simultaneously connected to a number of external devices through connecting members, the digital camera may become “confused” as to whether it is sending or receiving data, and transferred data may be lost.